


Operation Rogue

by xWanderess



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bounty Hunters, Central Intelligence Agency, F/M, Hate to Love, Partnership, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Spies & Secret Agents, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderess/pseuds/xWanderess
Summary: She is the fiercest bounty hunter the world has ever seen.He is the coldest intelligence officer everyone has ever known.All they've ever done is going solo. But destiny has brought another plan for the most unlikely duo.Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor are given the toughest job on the planet: stopping the construction of Death Star, the most fatal weapon of mass destruction.They all know how to lie, cheat, steal, kill and destroy. Getting through all the obstacles and enemies is surely not easy. But getting along with each other could be much harder.If there's anything this mission can teach them, it must be the fact that trust goes both ways.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Planet Killer used to be a myth... Now it's not.

“ _Long Snout._ ” Said Jyn as she hold her grip on the back of the mystery man in a mask. It’s a wonder how he was able to breathe through that tube which attached to his face. She couldn’t care less.

“Alive?” A rusty-haired general squinted his eyes at her. Jyn wasn’t his favorite officer. In fact, she served as a freelancer. She’s a bounty hunter. Independent. That made it hard to have her obedient to anyone. Draven tried to ignore the ugly truth that most of the time this woman had everything under control.

“You know how I do my job.” She didn’t nod nor shake her head as a response. It’s true that Jyn would never kill anyone unless for self-protection. She turned to Long Snout whose knees kept to the grounds, hands in a shackle. “Take your time. I’ll wait outside.”

Finishing her words, she walked away from this room. Jyn didn’t want to find out who was the man in this ridiculously long black gown. Words coming from Long Snout’s mouth were incomprehensible. No one knew what he was trying to convey.

As the door closed, Draven concentrated on his quarry.

“About time I witnessed your beauty.” His smile turned appeased when it’s clear that he’s the one who holding all the cards. Draven snatched the mask off Long Snout’s face. The revelation sent everyone into a shock.

…

“ _Garindan_!?” Bodhi Rook, an experienced pilot of the intelligence agency went thrilled with the information as he sat on Baze’s desk. “You sure it’s him?”

“Damn sure.” His colleague nodded. “Took quite some time to extract the info from him. I have to say that bounty hunter girl is smart to disarm that man before sending him in, including those suicide pills. That crow guy was quite stubborn somehow. He wasn’t even scared of the waterboarding threat.”

Bodhi listened attentively before frowning with something Baze had said. “ _Crow_?” He seemed puzzled by that. “I don’t think so.”

“Because I’m listening from here.” Came a shout from Chirrut Îmwe who was sitting across the room. Both hands of the blind man stayed on a braille book. “Makes it easier to imagine the picture. Go ahead, pal.”

Baze cleared his throat before continuing. “Until Cassian walked in.” His face was then filled with humor as he spoke.

That made Bodhi laugh aloud. Chirrut’s lips also pulled up with the scene of that.

“I heard that man peed his pants.” Baze didn’t try to reserve himself when he burst with boyish laughter. “I was relieved that didn’t get much worse when there was a high chance to.”

“Oh man.” Bodhi tried to suppress a grin but spectacularly failed. “That’s the consolation. Things could have got more downward.”

“But wait.” Baze halted. His face turned serious. “What I’m about to tell you is real. It turns out that Garindan works for the Imperial. What we call the Planet Killer is real.”

Not just Bodhi and Chirrut that seemed to concern. Whoever nearby that overheard the conversation diverted their gazes to Baze.

“It has a name. They call that ‘ _Death Star_ ’.”

…

Cassian felt his body turned numb with disturbance which bred from story coming out of Garindan’s mouth. Under the bizarre cover was the face of a middle-aged man whose frame wavering from the interrogation process which was much more haunting than any physical tortures he could ever expect. Cassian Andor knew how to mess with human’s minds. The way he worked frightened Garindan that the latter belted out everything he had known his entire life.

“When are you going to build it?” Cassian forced himself to continue while trying to conceal his shameful mixture of disgust and excitement from the information.

“I don’t know! It’s beyond my power.” Garindan’s voice was unstable. Cassian knew it was caused by horror. He could tell whether the person was lying. Now Garindan wasn’t.

The look on his face didn’t express any satisfaction. Garindan wasn’t sure if he was looking at the Death’s eyes. But he could understand how people who had undergone that must feel. “But two weeks ago! I-I… overheard that they would find a construction company.”

“So your Death Star has yet to be built.” He spoke through gritted teeth without any intention to put his culprit at ease.

Garindan repeatedly nodded to convince Cassian—or at least himself—to be sure of what he was trying to tell. “The Imperial will host a dinner event next month… about this project. I-I don’t know how it will turn o…out. B-But they will surely find a partner to work w-with.”

 _Surely_. That much signaled their aim. Cassian didn’t want to cause any physical injury to this pathetic creature. However, his fist was clenched so tightly it could make him a victim of this agony. He then decided to storm out of this room.

“Take it away from me.” He said to any his colleagues who were watching from outside the glass wall. _Whoever, but himself, will do._

…

Normally Jyn wouldn’t give a damn to how the intelligence worked. Her job was limited to bring perpetrators here, wait for the officers to identify them then get the reward. But everything Garindan had said stayed inside her head. Like it’s an endless echo.

_Death Star._

Of course, she must have heard that right. Saw Gerrera who—at least used to—brought her up spoke about it many times. Imperial Galactic was an atrocious body who took her father away. Death Star was the last thing Galen Erso had drafted before passing. Galen once managed to send a message to her without anyone knowing, telling two ways to find a peace of mind.

The first one was to run as far as she could, disconnecting off the world, making sure that Imperial would never be able to find her.

The second—the much more dangerous and couldn’t mean the way to optimum until she’s actually finished it—was to get Imperial eradicated.

_Stopping the construction of Death Star, the world’s most fatal weapon which mankind was about to witness._

Her body stayed still on a chair. Yet Jyn felt paralyzed. She attempted to wring herself out and keep her balance before making the ultimate decision.

“ _Death Star_ ” Her voice was slightly shaken. Jyn inwardly told herself to sound more steady. “I know about that.”

Four officers in the room—including Draven and Cassian—turned to her with the looks of expectation. Jyn wasn’t certain what made her say that. But one thing for sure was that’s gonna change her life forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what happens in a parallel universe, a galaxy not so far far away from that we've seen in Rogue One. This will just be more applied to the world we're currently living in- but not exactly the same. Am I making sense here? LOL  
> Just be prepared for the drama and angst and, of course, romance to come. I think their relationship will be hate/love at first. And, just like the movies, this Rebelcaptain will be everything to each other: enemy (at first), lover, friend, war buddy, sibling, partner-in-crime and so on... You just have to see how it goes. I can't wait for that too!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter. Feel free to leave any comments or kudos. That would certainly get me going.
> 
> Thank you for reading my work. <3


	2. An interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian thought it was another simple interrogation. The problem was it's not when it came to Jyn Erso.

              It’s the second time of the day that Jyn and Cassian had to stay in the interrogation room and she was the one getting interrogated. Jyn tried to suppress her anger after made clearly aware of the fact that it’s not her who had everything under control this time.

              “What is this?” She hissed with both of her fists clenched on lap as she was sitting.

              Cassian stole a glance to take in her body language. She was upset but trying her best to feel some power. “When was the last time you were in contact with your father?”

              “Fifteen years ago.” She said, not sure if the figures were exactly accurate. It was a guess. Hopefully that would be close enough. “It’s been a long time.”

              “Any idea where he has been all the time?” His voice was casual as his eyes were keen. As if these were the questions he’d ask over dinner to show he was interested in her as a person.

              “Imperial Galactic conglomerate.” She answered. “Maybe that’s where he died.”

              “ _Died_?” He repeated with both of his eyebrows raised. “What do you mean?”

              “I’d like to think that.” Her eyes were not leaving him as she said. “Makes things easier.”

              _Easier than what? Than him being a tool of the Imperial war machine?_ He almost said while trying to conceal his enthusiasm from her knowledge. “What do you know about the Death Star?”

              “Not much.” She inhaled with an attempt to ignore his condescending manner towards her.  “Apart from the fact that it was made to be the world’s deadliest weapon. At least that was taken from the corporate’s propaganda statement.”

              She wasn’t thrilled by what she had said. As if that was the facts that everyone knew and couldn’t change anything about it. _But that was what the intelligence have only found out, after years of hardship._ Cassian pressed on. “How did you know about that?”

              His words made her snicker. She smirked. “Some nice informant told me. You should get one.”

              _That’s why he liked going solo._ Cassian hated to deal with people.

              “You guys don’t think that I randomly hunt people, do you?” A smile stayed on her face as she kept going. The notion of that amused her. “I only take down people from Imperial. What can I say? You could call Galen an infiltrator.” She said with a tone of sarcasm. _They definitely wouldn't think of that._

              “Then your father should have sent something to us.” That was more of a command than an assumption.

              “Somebody should tell you that _spies_ are not much trustworthy.” She said dryly.

              Cassian tried to curb his temper. He set on the practicality. “What about Saw Gerrera?”

              Hearing his name sent her frustrated. Jyn avoided the memory of the day Saw left her without telling. _That traitor._ “What about him?”

              “What information about the Imperial that he gave you?”

              _Shouldn’t you know?_ “I don’t know.” She said. “I lost contact with him long ago.”

              Cassian’s warmth was all spent. His keenness was the keenness of an interrogator. “He’d remember you, though, wouldn’t he? He might agree to meet you, if you came as a friend.”

Jyn opened her mouth to argue, to swear, but she said nothing. Some questions popped up on her mind instead: _Was it a right decision to tell these officers about the Death Star that it made her end up in this room as if she was a perpetrator?_

Cassian tried to read her emotions but her mask of expressions was too thick to see through.

They stared at each other with no intention to take their eyes off any soon. _If looks could kill._

…

“You must have lost your mind!” Cassian tried his best to calm down. But Mothma’s command thwarted him. “Me and Galen Erso’s daughter!?”

“Apparently Jyn knows what’s going on inside the Empire than most of us do.” Mon Mothma, a copper-haired woman said impassively. “It’s no longer a myth that Death Star will be the world’s most fatal weapon. This mission will be much harder than everything we’ve done. I don’t want anybody to risk their lives. That’s why we choose you, one of our most effective officers.”

 _Yeah._ “But with _Jyn Erso_?” His laughter went almost hysterical. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Jyn has an inside source and she will be able to locate more of that. As much as your expertise will facilitate her.” Mothma didn’t appear to compromise. “You will need to rely on each other.”

Cassian looked at his superior. Nothing would change her mind. He slightly nodded just to tell her that he acknowledged that. His stubborn eyes told her otherwise: _He wasn’t willing to rely on his forced partner for sure._

…

              Chirrut might look respectable to everyone, including Jyn. She somehow couldn’t go on listening to whatever he said. “I don’t understand.” She shook her head. “What are you trying to tell me?”

              “You will be working with our intelligence, as a contractor.” Baze interrupted with patience. “When your job’s done, you’ll be free.”

              “But I’m not your puppet, aren't I?” She sneered at them. “I work independently. Never even been your temporary officer. My job is to bring criminals here and get rewarded. It’s not in the description that I have to abolish any evil organizations.”

              “Technically you have a right to deny this mission.” Bodhi read from his files before raising his head to see her reaction. “But the truth that you know about the Death Star and don’t do anything about it makes you an accomplice.”

              _This was how being cornered in the room felt like._ “So it’s a blackmail, huh?”

              “Call it what you want.” Chirrut didn’t appear to be as much troubled as Jyn.

              “What will I get from this?” Like she has any negotiation power. Jyn somehow needed to feel a sense of control—hope, anything that she would hold onto.

              “We will make sure that you’ll go free.” Bodhi said intently. “And we mean that.”

              _Of course, what choice did she have?_

             

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lines were taken from Alexander Freed's Rogue One Novelization. It's a great novel and gave us more depths about this Rebelcaptain ship.
> 
> So their journey took off from here. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> And as usual, thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Jyn were given a briefing to mission of their lives.

              “And you will be Sarina Hall from now on.” Chirrut placed his hand on a datapad to read out description for mission briefing, his body turned to Jyn. “Aged 24. A physicist. You graduated one year early. Once a miner, you had quite a rough childhood. That explains why your hands aren’t as smooth as they should be.”

              Jyn listened intently albeit not like taking orders. However the voice and the calm of Chirrut’s made things easier. Living under a pseudonym wasn’t a novel experience to her. As a bounty hunter, she’s much getting used to tactics and deception in order to bait all the quarries.

              Despite telling herself that, Jyn couldn’t control her excitement because she knew she was doing this for Galen. _This must be what he wanted._

              Chirrut knew he didn’t have to teach Jyn that much. She’s quite a quick learner and had all vital surviving skills herself. He then turned to Cassian who stood beside Jyn, smiling a little even though he didn’t know whether the brooding spy would return the sentiment. “And you,” He then cut to the chase. “Bastian Hasan, 26, are now working as a CFO for Farnsworth, an engineering company. You’re a son of Nina Dumas and Anthony Hasan, of Mexican, Italian and Persian descent.”

              Jyn had an urge to roll her eyes. _Even his fake profile were trying to surpass hers._

“You knew Sarina at Tyde Avery’s birthday party in New York and got engaged in 6 months later.” Chirrut continued, pretending not to notice Cassian and Jyn’s discontentment in their fabricated love story. He could tell that these two have something going on, it could be _violent_.

Just picturing that was enough to make Chirrut’s lips twitched. “Try to play doting lovers with all the arts of persuasion.”

              At Cassian’s peripheral vision, he found Baze lowering his head like trying to suppress his smile. Cassian tried his best to ignore that. Still that was a bit irritating for him.

              “Empire Galactic would host an event to find sponsors for their Death Star project in next month.” Bodhi joined them. “At the time being, we are not able to find the way to get in. We’re afraid that you guys are the ones that have to convince Orson, the COO and one of the organizing committee for this event, be the one to give you a pass.”

              Cassian and Jyn were looking at each other with wonder for a very brief moment until the former asked Bodhi. “How?”

              “We will set you—” He cleared his throat before speaking. “ _Sarina and Bastian_ —to meet the Chief Krennic and tell them how being a part of Death Star would mean to you.”

              The thought of it disgusted Jyn. _Oh, I’m so humble to join your Death Star project._ Just like that?

              “It doesn’t mean that you have to pay the check or sign the contract or anything immediately.” Chirrut continued with grave. “The propaganda will be shown somewhere in between that party. Surely Death Star plans would be located somewhere within.”

              A couple accepted guidelines from the sturdy blind man. No one uttered a word. It was the first time that they had finally concurred it would be pointless to argue. Yet their faces and body languages conveyed so clearly. Not only Bodhi and Baze, Chirrut managed to feel it, _see_ it.

              “You heard it. Loud and clear, huh.” It sounded more like an order than question. With on one saying anything, Chirrut pretended to be satisfied. “Great. Your mission starts now.”

              Cassian and Jyn eyed each other with suspicion. No one, including themselves, could tell why. But everybody could tell that nothing would ever be the same.

 


End file.
